It's hard to say 'I Love You'
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Smithers and Burns have been dating for several months now.  Monty has yet to say 'I Love You' to Waylon. Smithers wants to ask Burns a difficult question, but can't seem to be able to find the right time, or place!  Lot's of fluff! XD


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters nor do I make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Smithers/Burns

Warnings: M/M, anal, romance, fluff (yay for romantic fluff! XD), oneshot, complete

Summary: Smithers and Burns have been dating for several months now. Monty has yet to say 'I Love You' to Waylon, but that doesn't stop Waylon from feeling that way about the older man. Smithers wants to ask Burns a difficult question, but he can't seem to find the right time, or place! Much fluff! And Slashy goodness! XD

This is my first Simpsons fic, so let me know how I did at it! I had SO much fun writing this! Burns and Smithers are my ABSOLUTE favorite couple from the series! XD I hope you enjoy this story!

It's hard to say 'I Love You'

*Smither's POV*

Monty and I had been dating for several months now, ever since the fake doomsday where I kissed him. I had told him that the kiss was just a sign of my respect. At first he just ignored it, pretended it had never happened. But after several days of my wallowing in sadness, he finally came out and told me that he cared deeply for me. He said he had just been afraid of me rejecting him, or leaving him for someone closer to my own age. Not to mention someone who was nice all the time. I responded by telling him that I didn't care about _any_ of that. The only one I wanted was him, Charles Montgomery Burns.

We started out by just holding hands when we were alone, giving each other a kiss on the cheek, just small things like that. It took a week before we were to the full out kissing stage. And tonight was our first date in public. We had shared many nights alone together since we had become a couple, not like we hadn't before, but now they held a new weight to them. Now I could show my love for Monty and have him return it, in his own way. Monty had actually been comfortable enough with me to let me stay with him last night. We had shared dinner and a glass of wine and had then preceded to cuddle in bed.

Monty, surprisingly, had been the one to suggest it, in a very shy voice that made my heart flutter uncontrollably. I had agreed immediately, wrapping my arm around his shoulders as his arms slid loosely around my waist, his head resting gently against my shoulder. My heart soared as I held him closely. Monty may not have told my 'I love you' yet, but there was more to that emotion than saying the words, and I knew with every fiber of my being that he did love me. As we sat there holding each other, he finally asked my quietly if I could stay the night. I readily had agreed, smiling widely. I told Monty that I loved him, watching as those words still made his face red. He smiled gently and told me he knew and the two of us had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Now I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom, trying to make sure my hair was in place. It was a Friday night now, work had been exceptionally long, but not near boring with my love always nearby me. But right now I was so nervous. This would be the first time the two of us would be going out together, in public, on a _date_! My feet shifted and I straightened my jacket, patting the pocket and making sure _that _was still there. 'I can't believe this is happening! I want this date to be perfect! I _have_ to stop being so nervous!' I took a deep breath, fussing with my bowtie one last time before I hurried outside to my car and headed to Monty's house to pick him up for our date.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

Before the fake doomsday, I had shied away from Waylon's affections. I had thought it was just strong feelings from being raised by me and then becoming a coworker and close friend. But after seeing how depressed and sad he was after I shunned him after that kiss he gave me, I realized just how deep his feelings for me were. It took several days, before I was able to confess to Waylon that I cared deeply for him and wanted to start a relationship. Even after the month's we had been dating for, I still had been unable to tell him just _how_ much I cared for him. I couldn't…or maybe was _unable_ to say the L word even though I knew myself enough to realize that's what I felt about Waylon. But for some reason, everytime he said it to _me_ I was unable to tell it to him. Maybe I was _still_ waiting for his rejection, waiting for him to leave me even though he said the L word to me, and I knew how much he cared for me.

I still occasionally make Waylon upset, but I feel that I've gotten better at being nicer, at least to _him_. I make sure to take his feelings into account whenever I make a decision and go out of my way to let him know just how much I care, even though there was still that _one_ thing I couldn't say to him.

Now I stand at my full-length mirror, making sure my suit looked alright. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Waylon tonight! It was so surreal. I began to feel wary of it though. What would everyone think? Would they know we were there as a couple? Or would they just think we were there as assistant and boss? What if our night became ruined by what others in the restaurant said or did? I couldn't help worrying about this as the doorbell rang. I hurried downstairs, surprised that Waylon did not just come in. I opened the door, smiling at the younger man as he stepped forward to tuck a single pink rose into my suit pocket. "I…thought this would compliment your attire perfectly, Monty." He said, his eyes bright with happiness. I pushed my worries aside and reached up to cup my hands around his face, pulling him to me for a deep kiss. This was my way of saying 'thank you' as those words were still sometimes hard to say aloud.

"Now, let us hurry to the restaurant, we don't want to be late for our reservation!" I told him, smiling as he agreed and took my hand as he led me quickly to his car.

X X X X X X X X

We stepped into the nice building, I had held Monty's hand until we had neared the building. The two of us had agreed in the car to keep our physical touching to a minimum. We headed inside, and were led quickly to our table. Both of us seemed to not know what to do with ourselves, now that we were on an actual date. It took a few minutes before we were comfortable enough to talk. But once we had, we fell into easy conversation. We ordered our food and were surprised when it arrived quicker than we thought. We had talked the whole time, not even realizing how long we had actually been talking for. We ate our food, talking amiably together.

About halfway through the dinner, Monty dropped his fork. I immediately offered to get it for him. I quickly knelt down on one knee and retrieved it for him. I glanced up, seeing his look of concern when I didn't get up right away. "Um…Monty," I said softly, my right hand sliding into my pocket, fingers wrapping around the object there. "W-w-would you be…I m-mean to say…will y-you…?" I stuttered over my words, my heart racing rapidly. My face heated up as I realized several people were staring at us. I sighed slightly, cursing my cowardice. "Could you, help me up?" I question softly, my fingers letting go of the object in my pocket. Monty reached down and tugged on my arm, I pushed with my now free hand, helping to lift myself to my feet. I sat down, quickly fussing with my glasses, feeling embarrassed about my cowardice. 'I can't believe I messed this up! I had it planned so perfectly!' I felt saddened by my botched attempt and was quiet for the rest of dinner.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

Waylon seemed quite sad as we headed into my house. I had a wonderful time at dinner, so why did it seem like he hadn't? I decided to wait until we were settled in for the night before bringing it up. I tugged Waylon along by his tie, effectively leading him to my bedroom. I pulled him closely, giving him a deep kiss before instructing him to get comfy on the bed. He looked at me curiously, and seemed about to ask why, but he nodded slightly and did as I asked. He discarded his shoes and was loosening his tie as I headed out of the room. I made my way to the kitchen and found a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses, then made my way back to my room.

I smiled at Waylon as he looked at me from the bed, and headed over to sit next to him. I set the wine and glasses on the bedside table then worked on getting rid of my shoes. "Blast it!" I growled as I tugged at the laces futilely. "Damnable laces!" I heard him chuckle and move next to me.

"Allow me." Waylon breathed in my ear, his voice sending a warmth through my body. His hands gently pushed mine away as he untied my shoes, dropping them on the floor. He then preceded to undo my tie, throwing it randomly and then worked off my jacket next. I took his hands in mine, stilling them.

"Waylon?" I questioned, locking eyes with him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Of course I did Monty, why wouldn't I?" He responded, but I could see something in his eyes that belied that.

"Don't lie to me, there's something that's bothering you. I know you better than that!" I scolded him, frowning as his eyes dropped slightly.

"Monty, there's just something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but it's fine. I want to ask you right, so just bare with me, alright?" His face was so earnest that I couldn't argue. I nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, letting my hands undo his shirt, stroking over his stomach and chest. "Ahhh! M-Monty!" He exclaimed as my hands slid farther south, gripping his already hard flesh. I smiled, pleased at the red flush that graced his face.

"Please Waylon!" I murmured with such a needy voice it slightly scared me. If it had been with someone else, I would have backed out before now. "I…want you to…m-make…" Even in this tense, I could not say _that_ word.

"To…make love…to you?" Waylon questioned, his eyes flying wide. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded slightly. "Of course, my love!" He said, smiling brightly at me. I was very nervous, this was the first time I'd gone this far with Waylon. We had brought each other to orgasm a couple times before, but this act we were now going to do, was much more intimate than _anything _else. I wanted to show him my feelings, by giving him something I'd never let anyone else have. Waylon quickly stripped out of his clothes and then helped me with mine. Once we were both naked, I felt exposed…vulnerable.

Waylon seemed to sense it. He started with laying next to me, kissing me softly as his hands stroked over my body. I could feel his erection pressing against my leg and felt a heat race through me. 'This man is going to be the death of me!' I thought, as I wrapped my leg over his, pulling his groin against my own. My body responded slowly, but more quickly as Waylon rolled his hips against mine. I pulled back suddenly, panting for breath. "W-Waylon…" I gasped, my hands finding their way into his hair. "If…you still want to do this…you should, um…prepare me now. I'm not as young as I used to be and my body doesn't like to respond as well as yours does." He nodded and pulled away from me to fish around in my bedside drawer to find what he needed.

Waylon prepared me as quickly as he could, but he was very gentle about it. He entered me slowly, filling me completely. It was slightly painful, but not unbearably so. He waited a few moments before thrusting in and out of me. There was a slight burning feeling, but other than that, it was very pleasant. My fingers tugged at his hair, legs wrapping around his waist. I had never been very vocal in bed before, but that was entirely different with Waylon. Even before this night, I was extremely loud with him. I think it was because I actually cared for the person I was with. I actually…

I panted heavily as Waylon increased his pace, seeming unable to stop himself. He groaned into my ear and I felt even more turned on by his husky voice. "Waylon…Waylon!" I gasped, feeling the heat inside me growing unbearable. My fingers tightened and I whimpered loudly.

"Ahhh! Monty!" He murmured suddenly, thrusting hard into me. I arched quickly, crying out as I orgasmed. My body clenched tightly around Waylon and I felt his warm seed spill inside me. His breathing was as heavy as my own. He rolled over carefully, pulling out of me as he settled next to me on the bed. "Are you alright?" He questioned, stroking my cheek gently.

"Always thinking about others first…" I said softly, gripping his hand and pulling it to my mouth, kissing the palm. "I am perfectly fine, Waylon. There's just _one_ thing that I need to tell you." I took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. Reaching out I placed my hand against his cheek, loving the feel of the slight stubble on his face. "I l-love you…" I managed to tell him, watching his eyes widen in surprise.

X X X X X X X X

*Smither's POV*

'He…said he loved me!' I felt tears of happiness spring to my eyes and I sat up quickly, looking around for my jacket.

"Uh…Waylon?" Monty questioned, he sounded insecure as he sat up slowly. I turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. His face relaxed, and he smiled back.

"Where's my jacket? I need to get something." I asked, looking around for the object in question. I found it and quickly hurried out of the bed, bending down to dig through the pockets. I could hear chortling behind me and stood quickly turning around with a red face. "M…Monty!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I…I'm sorry Waylon! It…was just too funny!" I fiddled with my glasses and moved back to the bed, holding the box behind my back. I patted the edge of the bed, he moved to sit there looking concerned. "Um…Waylon?" I knelt on one knee and took his hand in my own.

"Charles Montgomery Burns, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" I asked, surprising myself and him by not fumbling on the words. I opened the box, showing him the ring I'd picked out. It was a gold band with several small diamonds encrusted in it.

"W…w….Waylon? M-marriage?" He managed to gasp, shock evident in his voice and on his face. His hand trembled in my grasp.

"Yes, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than life itself. You must know that by now." At his nod I continued. "I want _everyone_ to know what you mean to me, I want them to know you are mine, just as I am yours." I said, feeling his hand fingers curl tighter around my hand.

"Waylon…of course I'll…marry you!" He told me and I felt my heart soar higher than the sun in the sky.

"Monty!" I cried out, I stood up and kissed him passionately. "My one and only love!" I pulled him closely to me, letting his arms hold me in place.

"Yes." He whispered, stroking his hands through my hair. "Everyone will now know that you belong to me. I love you so much, Waylon! And I wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side!" He murmured softly. I chuckled, we had spent quite a many years together already, but never before as lovers, and soon we'd be much more than that!

The End.

So? What did you think of it? I rather like how it turned out and loved writing it! Please let me know!


End file.
